The Tribute Diaries
by lexibear122796
Summary: Here are some thoughts i have about what the lives before the games and few things i thought their live were like in the games. These are just random thoughts and ideas i came up with while writing my other fanfictions. Please be brutal if you like it or not. I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there waiting for the female tribute to be called. I was worried about my sister. It was her first year. Along with my cousins, my family was in the females bowl about 75 times total. I was the only boy out of my family that was reaping age. I was thinking about the ball I had dropped on my friend just before we came here.

Glimmer has been my best friend since we started training when we turned eleven. She always had boys drooling over her and she would flirt back and it would kill me when she got a new boyfriend. We sat together at lunch so when she would sit there with them making out, I would force myself away from the table before I could jump them. When they would break up with her I wanted to hurt them but she said its fine but seeing her cry hurt me more than many thing. She would spend half the night on my couch with tears streaming down her face and her leaning on my shoulder is the only thing keeping me there and not cracking peoples heads open. She had just gotten broken up with last night and she had slept on my couch. She brought over her reaping outfit so she wouldn't have to go home and go past his house. I sat at the table as she got changed and when she came down my heart did a little relay race and when about a hundred times faster.

"How do I look?" she asked spinning around and my jaw dropped.

"Wow. You look… wow!" I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." she said blushing. I couldn't help but smile even more. I loved making her smile.

"So…" I coughed. " Um I need to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?" she said sitting down across from me.

"Um… I'm not sure how to say this but… I've liked you for years and I hate that you go out with jerks that don't treat you right." I spitted out before I could change my mind.

"Marvel. I'm sorry." she said standing up and my heart sank to the center of the earth. " I don't feel the same way." I watched as she walked out the front door. I ran up to my room and slammed my door. I paced around my room running my hands threw my hair.

"Why would I tell her. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I said turning to look out my window. I saw Glimmer down the road talking to a few guys in front of town hall.

"The female tribute for district one is…Glimmer Paladino!" he said and she walked up to the stage. A few guys cheered for her and she waved at them.

"Well…" Matthew said winking at her and she blushed. "Now… lets pick the lucky male tribute who gets to be with her." he said walking to the male bowl. "Martin Steele." he said and he made his way to the stage when some guy volunteered. "Well then come on…" then another volunteered. I slowly made my way to the front of the crowd right next to the stairs. Just before he got there I sucked up my humiliation from earlier.

"I volunteer!" I shouted and ran up the stairs.

"Well that was exciting. What's your name lad?"

"Marvel Cross." I said.

"Well shake hands." he said and she looked at me wide eyed as we did. " Glimmer Paladino and Marvel Cross for District one!" He said and the crowd cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out my window for Katniss with her game from hunting. I saw Gale coming but no Katniss.

"Dad! He's coming!" I called walking to take his place in the front of the bakery.

"Thanks Peeta. I put a couple loafs in. Take them out in a few minutes please?" he asked heading to the back door as Gale knocked.

"Don't trust that one. He'll burn them." my mom scowled at me. She still doesn't trust me after I burnt 2 loafs when I was 11, five years ago. I looked down at my hands and frowned. I still don't regret what I did. It had been raining all day and I had been stick inside with my brothers as they picked on me. Not many people came in as I helped my dad. He had to run somewhere and left my mom in charge. We were baking loaves for dinner and for the store when she stopped.

"Did you hear that?" she asked looking at the back door.

"No mother." I said looking at the door.

"Quiet!" she hissed at me and I flinched. She walked to the back door and I followed her. She opened it and I saw Katniss standing in the rain looking through our trash cans. I hid behind my mom as she yelled at her. She had gotten really skinny since her dad died and I didn't like my mom yelling at her for no reason.

"Go away!" she yelled. I watched her close the lid and walk off. My mom pushed me back inside and slammed the door.

"Stupid Seam rats. Always looking for scraps." she mumbled to herself as we went back to the kitchen. I glanced out the window and saw her curled under the tree in the back. I looked back at the 5 loaves baking. I grabbed the flat board and pulled three out and knocked 2 into the fire. My mom came running over and pulled them out. "Stupid boy!" she yelled and smacked me across the face. She looked at the bread and saw they were burnt. "Go feed these to the pigs. No one will buy burnt bread." she hissed shoving them at me and pushed me to the back door. I opened it and saw she was still there and she turned to look at me. I peeled off the burnt edges and threw them to the pigs. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep my left eye from tearing. Once I had gotten most off, I checked to see if my mom was looking and threw the loafs at Katniss. They landed about 2 feet from her. She looked shocked as she reached for them and I ran inside. "Did you do it?" she asked kneading dough.

"Yes mother." I said looking down.

"About time you did something right." she hissed as my dad came back. I ran upstairs and starred out my window and saw her walking down the road back towards the Seam. I snapped back to reality and took the bread out of the oven as my dad came back and grabbed a loaf.

"Here." he said tossing me a squirrel. I caught it and brought it back to the kitchen. My dad came back and cleaned and cooked it. He gave me half and shared the rest with my mom.

"Peeta. Why don't you get ready." he said with a smile on his face but he looked worried.

"Sure dad." I said standing up. As I made my way to the stairs I heard my parents talking about me.

"I'm worried Helen. I don't feel good about this year." my dad said and I went wide eyed.

"It will be fine. It always is." my mom said. I showered and got dressed. I looked at the clock and I had half an hour. I laid on my bed and looked out my window. I drifted off back into my daydream from earlier.

"Peeta! What happened to your eye?" my teacher gasped as I walked in early.

"M-My brother and I were wrestling and he hit me by accident." I said quickly as other students walked in and I took my seat. I went through the day telling everyone my brother hit me and everyone believed me. When I was talking to some friends at the end of the day I saw Katniss looking at me out of the corner of my good eye. When I turned to look at her and she looked down at a dandelion in the grass and she smiled. The clock struck 2 jolting me from my walk down memory lane. I walked down stairs and as a happy family we walked to the town square. I checked in and walked over to the guy section. I saw Katniss and my heart went a little faster seeing her in a dress with her hair braided the way only her mom could do. I saw her looking over at Gale as they mouthed words back and forth to each other and I frowned. Effie Trinket walked out and started talking but I didn't pay attention as gale mouthed something to Katniss and she smiled.

"Time to pick the female and male tributes from district 12." she said and walked over to the bowl picking one of the slips and walking back over.

"Primrose Everdeen!" she said and everyone looked towards her. She didn't move until peacekeepers push her forward and just before she walked up the stairs Katniss ran forward yelling that she volunteers. I was planning on volunteering for the male tribute who ever it was but I turns out I didn't need to because just as I was about volunteer I heard the name.

"Peeta Mellark!"


	3. Chapter 3

I was buffed clean, hair washed, dried and styled along with my legs and underarms waxed and shaved, eyebrows waxed and tweezed until I was almost completely hairless. They slipped me into my dress that looked like a net wrapped around me and my head dress looked like a crown with a trident on it. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at myself in the mirror. I never wore makeup before but I liked how it was very little but made a big difference. I walked around talking to a few people when I ran into someone in the hall and we both fell.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." he said helping me up and I looked in his eyes. He had beautiful blue-green eyes and I smiled.

"Uh…" I couldn't speak. "I'm Penelope. District 4." I said and he smiled as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Marvel. District 1." he said and I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said and I could tell I was blushing. I looked down and straightened my dress.

"Uh… I like your 'net'?" he said and I giggled.

"Thanks. And you don't look to bad as a feather showgirl." I said and he laughed. He had a handsome smiled.

"Thanks. I never thought I would end up as a showgirl when I was coming here." he said and I smiled.

"And I never thought I would be wear a net and heels." he cracked a smile at me.

"I think you look better than I do." he said and he looked down. I did to and I realized he was still holding my hand. I slipped mine out and put the behind my back and he frowned.

"So… Do you know Glimmer?" I asked. I figured that 1 must be a big district.

"Yeah. She's been my friend since we both started our training." he said with a slight smile but he looked sad.

"Oh." I said. He must like her. Of course I meet a cute, sweet guy and we are both going to be dead AND we likes another girl who's cuter that me.

"Yeah. That's all we were." he said as if he read my thoughts.

"Oh." I say again. I keep a straight face but inside I was doing flips and hugging myself.

"Yeah. So are you friends with your fellow tribute?" he asked.

"No. I don't even know him. He's about 2 year younger than me." I said and he relaxed.

"Uh… we should get back before people start questioning what is happening here." he said nudging me and winked.

"Uh…o-ok." I stuttered out blushing. He walked out before me and then I walked out.

"What's with the boy from 1?" Finnick, my mentor, asked.

"Nothing. W-Why?" I asked picking at the ends of my hair looking over my shoulder at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." I said as the anthem started up. We climbed into our chariot and I saw Marvel 3 chariots ahead of me. Before he left he turned and smiled at me then faced forward as they started moving. The bubbly blonde next to him waving and smiling, touching his arm once in a while. I wanted to cut her hand off. After the parade I was waiting for the elevator by myself because I had to change and I got my ring stuck in the stupid netting and took forever to get it out. The elevator was on the top floor taking its sweet time to get here. I yawned and stretched my hands over my head and my shirt lifted up a little bit at the bottom showing my stomach. I heard a chuckle and I turned around and leaning on the wall around the corner was Marvel.

"Hey." I said fixing my shirt. He walked over and stopped in front of me.

"Hey." he said smiling down on me.

"Hi." I said trying to breath.

"I think you said you hellos already." he said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and I gasped when his fingers grazed my cheek. "Sorry." he chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's fine." I said. I looked at the numbers the elevator had stopped on the 10th floor for a while. I turned back and he was leaning closer to me. He cupped my cheek and leaned down placing his forehead on mine and I blinked nonstop thinking this was just a dream and I was going to wake up but I didn't. This was really happening. He leaned down and I leaned up and we kissed. My first kiss! My insides did a back flip and his other hand traveled down my spine to the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He leaned back as the elevator dinged and he let me go. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator and pressed one and four. The five second ride to his floor was no fun after what just happened. As the doors started to close he put his hands out to keep them open and leaned back in. I walked over and kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he muttered against my lips.

"I'll see you then." I said as he stepped back. As soon as I walked into the apartment I walked to my room and jumped on my bed. I grabbed one of my pillows and held it over my face and screamed into it. Nothing could ruin my mood. Ordered some food to my room and I went to sleep with my lips still tingling from my first kiss. I woke up at 8:30 and I showered and brushed my hair. The bangs they had given me were annoying but cute. My hair was its usual straight self as I pulled it back into a pony tail. _Does marvel like ponytails? What about a braid? Maybe a bun? _I thought looking at myself in the mirror. I walked out to the dinning room and I saw a bunch of teenagers and one or two older looking people wearing uniforms. Avoxes. I sat down and one went and got me breakfast as one got me something to drink. I ate and got changed. when I walked out to the living room as John stumbled out of his room squinting at the light.

"Your dressed already? We don't have to be down there for half an hour." he said.

"I like being early." I said but mostly I wanted to get down stairs to see Marvel.

"You can go down. I'll be there soon." he said walking back to his room and I jumped up running the elevator. When it arrived I stepped in and pushed TR. It stopped at two and Cato and Clove climbed in both looking a little flushed. I knew that look anywhere. I've seen it on enough of my friends to know what was just happening. We went down one floor and Marvel and Glimmer walked in. He smiled at me and she looked like she was planning on how to kill me. Did he tell her?! She smiled and looked at Cato and started flirting and Marvel looked hurt and Clove wished she had a weapon right now. He was standing next to me and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and looked at me squeezing my hand back. The doors opened and he let go of my hand and walked forward leaving me and Clove alone as Glimmer dragged Cato off with her.

"You like Cato?" I said and she looked at me like she wanted to kill me now but that quickly passed.

"Yeah for years." she said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the wrestling mats and sat down. She sat across from me and smiled.

"I know what you guys were doing before the elevator got there." I said trying not to laugh at her expression.

"God. Is it that obvious?" she asked putting her head in her hands to cover her blush.

"No. I just have friends who do that a lot. _A lot_." I said and she looked up and laughed. I saw Cato look over and he smiled at us.

"You like Marvel?" she asked and I went wide eyed.

"Well…um…" I couldn't think of how to answer that.

"He likes you." she said standing up as another pair arrived. Marvel walked over and pulled me to a back corner and pushed me against the wall and leaned over me with one of his arms.

"You look…" his eyes trailed up and down me. "nice." he winked.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Good. I'd hate to look bad for you." he said leaning down kissing me quickly. "What were you and Clove talking about?"

"Well she likes Cato and she asked if I like you." I said leaning up, pulling him into a kiss.

"And?" he asked when we pulled apart.

"I think I'm getting use to you." I joke and he laughed.

"I hope you know I like you right?"

"Of course. I don't think we would be here if you didn't." I said.

"And that would be horrible because I like being here." he said leaning in for one last kiss before class. "Lets train." he said stepping away from me. I bit my lip and pushed off the wall and followed him. I didn't want to leave that spot… _ever_.

* * *

**This chapter is for my best friend Kourtnie who in her story she's writing, Marvel finds a little love interest and she made me agree that i that if do this i had to give her credit( which this is)**


	4. Chapter 4

I laid in my bed tossing and turning. I couldn't get comfortable. With everything I had just saw in the waiting room for the opening ceremony to start was killing me.

"Will you please stop rolling. You're pushing me off the bed." Cato said rolling closer to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Sorry. I cant sleep." I said looking at him and I could see his smile even though it was the middle of the night.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his forehead on mine.

"Nothing. I just cant get comfortable." I lied. I was pissed. That blonde bitch from one was flirting with him and I wished I had a knife…or six.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked sitting up.

"No. please stay." my heart leaped when he laid back down.

"Sorry about that girl from one. I'm doing it for you." he said pressing his lips to the top on my head when I placed it on his chest.

"For me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yes you. If me and her are 'together'," he used his fingers for quotes "people will want to sponsor us and since you are staying with us that means you will be alright." he said wrapping his arms around me holding me closer to him.

"You really do have everything planned out, don't you?"

"Yes. I would do anything for you." he said as I drifted off to sleep listening to his heart beat. I woke up when I heard my door open. I rolled over and saw Cato trying to be quiet.

"You can't be sneaky for you life." I said stretching, standing up.

"Sorry if I woke you." he said walking back over to me. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him and kissed me. That's all we've done since we've been here but I'm not going to complain any time soon.

"It's fine. I need to shower anyway." biting my lip.

"Ok. I'll see you out there." he said. I looked at my clock and it was 8:43. I quickly showered and stepped out into my room wearing my towel when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it a little and I saw Cato looking down at his feet with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Do you need something?" I asked looking down to make sure my towel covered everything.

"N-No. Your stylist wanted me to give these to you." he said holding out my training outfit.

"Thanks." I said opening the door and he kept looking down. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"I'll see you when you're ready." he said walking back down the hall. I closed my door and lend on it. I looked down at the outfit in the bag and I saw why he was so shy. My stylist had put my bra and underwear on top of everything. I'm going to hunt her down when I'm dressed. I pulled on my pants just as I heard a knock and I thought it was my stylist. Since I was wearing my pants and had my bra on, and she's seen me in less, I opened the door. But instead of my stylist it was Cato wide eyed and mouth hanging open.

"Shit! Sorry!" he said as I slammed my door. I heard him walk off and I grabbed my shirt and I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was completely flustered from head to toe.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked my reflection. No matter how long we've been friends he's never seen me in anything more reveling than my bikini at home but even then he's busy with other people and barely looks at me. I slipped on my shirt and walked down the hall. As I passed Cato's room his door flew open and he pulled me in, shutting his door. He pushed me up against it and kissed me until I was out of breath.

"Hi." he said with a slight smile.

"Hey." I got out trying to breath. He leaned down cupping my face with one of his hands and the other was on my waist pulling me closer to him and he kissed me again. His finger tips touched my hip as the bottom of my shirt rolled up a little bit.

"Beautiful." he said kissing my neck as I tried to breath.

"What about Glimmer?' I asked pulling his chin up so I could kiss him.

"You're much, much more beautiful." He gave me one more kiss before he stepped back taking my hand. "Lets go train." he said pulling me away from the door so he could open it. We stood in the elevator across from each other. I lend back against the wall and bit my lip as we stopped to pick up Glimmer and Marvel. She stood in front of him so he couldn't see me and Marvel stood next to me.

"Well this is fun." he muttered to me.

"Very." I said frowning at how close she was to him. I'm going to kill this bitch.

* * *

**Im am a Clato shipper. You will never see any Glato things from me. i dont like Glato at all.**

for those who dont know who Clato and Glato are:

Clove+ Cato= Clato...forever.

Glimmer+Cato= Glato...**Never**.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood on the top branch of my look out tree scanning the fields.

"Hey Rue!" I heard someone call. I looked down and saw my friend Anthony standing at the bottom of the tree.

"Hey! You can come up!" I called back. About a minute later he sat down about 2 feet below me. I climbed down and sat across from him.

"Here. For your birthday." he said pulling out a cupcake. He was sick on my birthday last week.

"Aw. Thanks." I said hugging him. I broke in half and gave him the smaller piece.

"Why do I get the smaller half?" he said.

"Cus…It was for my birthday and you gave it to me. That means its mine and I choose which piece I want." I said shoving it into my mouth and he laughed.

"Nice." he said eating his.

"Hold on." I said climbing up and I saw they were raising the flag for me. I saw a mockingjay in the next tree and I whistled my four note song my mom taught me. It did it back then another one did it farther down the hill and it continued on till I saw everyone stop what they were doing and headed home. We climbed down and started walking towards town.

"So how's Sam?" he asked when we got to the fields.

"Better. It was just the chicken poxes." I said. We had to fit my 2 sisters and 1 brother into my room while Sam got his room all to himself. The twins would be up all night fighting along with my younger sister and then I would try to go into the living room but they wouldn't let me leave and bring me into it so they would be mad and then the hitting would start so I would break that up but there aren't enough corners in my room far enough for them to stop. I would be up half the night giving everyone my warning look when they went to talk and they would stop.

"That's great to hear." he said as I waved at Mr. Thomson who runs the Pharmacy.

"Yeah. The twins can go back to their room soon." I said and he laugh making me smile.

"See you later." he said turning to go down his road towards his house. I ran home and got changed in to a dress my mom had sewn together. I sat and eat with everyone as my mom to care of Sam. I heard him complain about being itchy and that's all I heard for the last 3 days.

"What time is the reaping?" Emily asked.

"In about half an hour." I said and she looked down." Hey. I'll be alright. I'm tough remember." I said and she cracked a smile. "Ok. So who wants to do my hair?" and all three hands shot up. I sat on the floor in front of the couch as they brushed and pulled leaves out of my hair. After about 20 minutes my hair was pulled back into a tight bun and had a flower in it.

"Very nice girls." my mom said walking in.

"Thank you." they all giggled running off. I stood up and fixed my dress. My mom walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Rue." she said with tear in her eyes.

"Mom…please don't do this now." I said trying not to cry. My aunt on my dads side went into the games when she was 12 twenty years ago and didn't come home.

"I'm just worried." she said taking a step back and holding me at arms length.

"I'll be fine." I said as everyone came in as the clock struck one.

"Let's go." my mom said opening the door. I stood there on my tip toes looking for Anthony. I saw him and he waved at me. I waved back as our escort walked out. She was wearing a gaudy purple dress and wig with to much make-up. I shifted from foot to foot as she talked about the past when all I wanted was to get this over with. I had a slim chance compared to everyone else. I had only one slip and I heard about some boy with about 50!

"Now it's time to pick the lucky female and male tributes from district 11." she said and everyone starred at her. "Ladies first." she said and walked over to the bowl. She waved her hand over the slips and pulled one out. She walked back over to the center of the stage and opened it.

"And the lucky tribute is… Rue Weygant!" she said and I heard everyone gasp. I clamped my mouth shut to keep it from quivering as I walked on to the stage. "Any volunteers?" she asked and I could have heard a pin drop in the silence other than my brothers and sisters clinging to my mother crying.

"Well… lets pick a male tribute." she said and went over and picked a slip. "The male tribute for district eleven is… Thresh Rogers!" she said and I watched an extremely large boy lumber onto the stage and I knew instantly if it came down to us, he would win.

* * *

**This chapter was requested by animallover95. they wanted Foxface or rue but i have a Foxface already going. i will take request for a specific character and scene. if they dont have a name just give me first last age and district in private message and i'll see what i can do. thank you all for reading. it means alot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do you even talk to her?" I asked as we walked away from Undersees' house.

"Because she's nice." Catnip said counting the money we got from selling Undersee strawberries.

"Then if she's so nice then why don't you talk to her at school or anywhere else?" I asked as we got to the split in the road that lead to our houses.

"I don't know, Gale. Can we just drop it?" she asked and I felt bad for pushing her. It was Prim's first reaping and I know she's worried. I'm worried about Rory because he's worried about Prim and I'm afraid he'll do something stupid if she gets called. "Here." she said handing me half the money and turned to go to her house.

"Katniss." I called and she turned around. "I'm sorry." I said. She nodded and kept walking. I walked back to my house with my game bag over my shoulder and I stopped outside the door. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. Instantly Posy attached herself to my leg.

"Gale!" she cheered into my leg.

"Posy. I told you don't need to do this every time I come home." I said lifting her into my arms.

"I know but I like to." she said wiggling free, running outside to play with Rory and Vick.

"Hey ma. I'm home!" I called walking into the kitchen.

"I could tell." she said washing the dishes from this morning. I tossed my bag on the table and sat down kicking off my boots. "Gale Hawthorne. What did I tell you about tracking dirt through this house." she said picking them up and carried them to the front door.

"Sorry ma." I said as she walked back.

"Fine. Fine. Go wash up and get changed. and tell them to come inside." she asked as I walked to the living room. I called to them and they came running. I went upstairs and scrubbed off the sweat from the day so far. I got changed into my Reaping outfit that was a button up shirt, pressed pants, and dress shoes. I walked down and my mom kept saying I looked handsome.

"Yeah. Real handsome." Rory said rolling his eye.

"How's you girlfriend?" I asked looking at him true bright red.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said crossing his arms.

"Stop it. Both of you." she said as the clock stuck 2. I looked at my mom and we made our way to town square and me and Rory checked in. I saw Katniss in line watching Prim. I stood of to the guys side with a few of my friends as they checked out the girls walking by. One made a gesture at Katniss as she walked by and I punched him in his arm.

"Damn dude. What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"He's mad that you did that to his girlfri-" Thom stopped when I shot him a dirty look. Effie Trinket came out looking as tacky as always. She started talking about the war and I looked over at Katniss. _This is fun. _I mouthed to her and she smiled rolling her eyes.

"Gale stop bothering your girlfriend." Thom said and I glared at him.

"Now it's time to pick the lucky male and female tributes to represent district 12 in the 74th Hunger Games." she said expecting people to be happy about this. "Ladies first." she said walking over to the bowl. I prayed for Katniss to be safe. My friends at school to be safe. My neighbors but the one person I didn't think that would ever be reaped in a million years name echoed a crossed our district.

"Primrose Everdeen." she said. Sweet Prim. She wouldn't even hurt a fly let alone kill someone. I watched her walk by when Katniss came out of no where.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she said pushing Prim behind her. Prim grabbed her and started crying. I pushed through the crowd and lifted her over my shoulder biting back tears as she tried to get out of my arms. I found Ms. Everdeen standing there with tear streaming down her face. Put her down and she ran into her arms and started sobbing. I walked back to the crowd just as Peeta Mellark was picked. I thought about volunteering but I know Katniss would never forgive me.

* * *

**I know this is the TRIBUTE Diaries but i cant say no to a fan. This was requested by DallyandJasperaremine.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn." I whispered to myself but I know Clove heard me because she punched my arm.

"Stop looking at her." she hissed at me but I couldn't take my eyes off the perky blonde that had just bounced into the waiting room in her costume. She looked over at me and smiled. Her partner looked at me like he already hated me. Clove looked at her then down at herself and she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Hey. Don't worry. I got you." I said tilting her chin up so she had to look at me.

"I know." she blushed looking down. We have been friends for years and a little more since we came here.

"Hello." I dropped my hand and turned to the blonde with green eyes that was about 10 inches from me. "I'm Glimmer." she said leaning forward batting her eyelashes.

"Cato. This is Clove." I said and she dropped her smile a little bit when she looked at her and I could feel the tension growing and the anger coming from Clove made me feel like I need to get her out of here. Now.

"Nice to meet you." she said through her teeth.

"Hi. I'm Marvel." the boy said shaking my hand.

"So…I'm guessing we are going to be teammates." Clove said and they nodded.

"Wont it be fun." Glimmer said putting her hand on my arm and I was glad Clove didn't have a knife.

"Yeah." I said winking at her and she blushed. Clove looked like she was about to blow steam as we were lead over to the chariots. Glimmer blew me a kiss and I smiled at her. Clove flicked her wrist at her and I could tell she was imaging a knife hitting her between the eyes. I lend over and put my lips next to her ear.

"I don't need a dumb blonde when I have the smartest brunette right next to me." I whispered in her ear and she shivered smiling.

"It's good to know." she said placing her hand on mine for a second before the anthem started up scaring us both. I looked at her and we both started laughing. Glimmer looked over her shoulder scowling at Clove trying to make her stop laughing but I love her laugh. I love everything about her. I love her. We started moving and we waved and I winked at a few girls in the crowd and I saw them squealing to each other. Capital girls I thought rolling my eyes. The pair from 12 were on fire and everyone was cheering for them.

"Watch out for them." I said to Clove and she nodded. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her sparkling brown eyes, her smile, her hair pulled back out of her face. Damn she was beautiful. She caught me staring and blushed. After President Snow finished talking we we're lead back to the prep rooms to get changed. I was finished first and I walked around when Glimmer came out of now where.

"Oh… Hi." I said.

"Hi." she said batting her eyes and I smiled. Not because I liked her but how hard she was trying to get me.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked trying to move around her but she stepped that way to.

"Yes. If everyone thinks we are a couple we will get sponsors and I'm not going to 'date' Marvel." she scoffed. I didn't think he was that bad.

"And… your point is?" I said. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I heard a gasp from behind me and I saw Clove standing there with her mouth hanging open. She turned and walked to the elevators and I ran after her.

"Clove wait!" I called as she pushed the door close button. I slipped in just before they closed.

"What the hell was that?!" she yelled at me since we were alone.

"She kissed me. She came up with a plan that will keep us alive. And when I say us I mean you and me. I don't care about her." I said as we reach our floor and she stormed out as soon as the doors opened.

"You sure looked like you didn't care." she said walking right past everyone and I followed her.

"I know it looked bad but I don't care about her, at all." I said grabbing her wrist turning her to me. She went to hit me but I grabbed her other wrist and pulled her into her room.

"Let go." she said trying to pull away but I pinned her wrists above her head with one hand.

"You done?" I asked as she stopped fighting.

"Not but I cant do anything now." she said. I leaned down and kissed her and she was tense from the shock but she relaxed. I elt go of her hands and she wrapped them around my neck.

"Defiantly better than Glimmer." I said when we pulled apart and she smiled.

* * *

**CLATO FOR EVER!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Meet me tonight." Marvel whispered in my ear as we practiced starting fire.

"Where?" I asked making sure no one was listening.

"Down stairs. Ground level. By the elevators. Around 2." he said standing up and walking away. I smiled as Clove squatted next to me.

"Why would Penelope be smiling after talking to Marvel?" she asked smiling at me.

"Oh… Shut up." I said looking down. It's fun having a girl to talk to here.

"Sorry." she said laughing and I cracked a smile. "So what are you doing for the private session?" she asked as I sparked a small flame.

"Don't know." I said just as the called us to the cafeteria for line up. I walked past Marvel and brushed my hand across his back while he finished tying his knot. He turned to me and smiled. When it was my turn I threw a few knives and shot an arrow and left. When I got back to the apartment everyone was being nosey about what I did. After we ate I went and showered before the scores came on. I smiled when I saw Marvel got a 9. I had gotten a 7 which was great in my books. I was shocked when I saw the girl from 12 had gotten an 11! I went to my room and changed into jeans, a tank top with lacy trim at the top, and a low cut v-neck shirt. I climbed under my blankets and pretended to be asleep until it was about 2 in the morning. I looked up and down the hall and everyone's door was closed. I walked to the elevator and pressed GL. As it arrived I looked for Marvel but he wasn't there. I leaned against the wall and waited and waited and waited. I was about to go back up stairs when I heard foot steps. I stood up and hid behind the wall incase it was a peacekeeper or something.

"Why wont you tell me where you are going?" I heard Glimmer ask.

"No where. Stop following me." I heard Marvel say just as they came into view.

"No. Tell me." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him so he would face her. "Your going to see that girl from 4 aren't you." she said looking hurt.

"No, but what's it to you any way. You don't even like me." He said taking a step back but she stepped closer and kissed him. I expected him to pull away but he pulled her closer. I small squeak escaped my lips and I dodged around the corner and slid down the wall to the ground. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. I cant believe this. I heard the elevator arrived and them walk in as soon as the doors closed a sob slipped out and bit my lip to stop from crying. I stood up and pressed the button and it came down. I snuck back to my room and crawled under my blankets and I didn't sleep at all. I saw Clove when I went down to get ready for the interview and she walked over to me.

"How was last night?" she asked nudging me and I blinked back tears. "What happened?" she asked pulling me into the bathroom.

"He kissed Glimmer. He didn't even show up on time and when he did he was with her. They kissed and left. He didn't even wait there to see if I was coming down or not." I said. "I have to get back." I left quickly. I stood there in nothing more than my wedges, undergarments, and a robe. My stylist's assistant had written down the wrong size and she had to make adjustments to my dress. I heard people walk by and I stuck my head out.

"You hurt her." Clove said gabbing her finger into Marvels chest.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." he said taking a step back.

"She saw you and your blonde 'friend' last night." she said putting quotes around friend. She was sticking up for me.

"No…" he whispered wide eyed and looked at me. He started walking towards the door but I shut it.

"Penelope. I'm sorry." he said knocking but I sat on the couch and starred at the door. He moved away as my stylist came back with my dress. She helped me into it and I walked out to join the other tributes. Marvel grabbed my arm and pulled me around a corner.

"Leave me alone." I said with my voice breaking.

"I didn't know you were there." he said.

"And you think that fixes what happened." I said turning away. He wrapped his arms around and I was to tired to fight so he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"No it doesn't." he kissed my shoulder and neck and I shock my head.

"Don't." I said because if he does I wont be able to say no to him.

"You look beautiful." he said into the top of my head kissing my hair.

"I'm still mad." I said turning around and I put my head on his chest.

"I know and you have every right to be. Congratulations on the 7 by the way." he said and I smiled.

"Congratulations on the 9." I said looking up at him and he smiled.

"Stay with us." he said.

"What? Stay were?"

"In the games. I can keep you safe." he said taking my hands.

"Ok. I'll stay with you." I said and he smiled leaning down. "No kissing. I'm still pissed." I said walking away and I heard him laugh.

* * *

**This is for Kourtnie who annoyed me earlier today and almost made me cry. you lucky i don't have her be done with him. now you know not to annoy me sweetheart. Thank you all for reading. what to have a certain chapter about a character. leave it in the comments or private message me.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do I have to take watch?" I said looking at Cato, hoping for him to say for someone else to do it.

"Because you haven't done anything since the games started." Penelope said and I shot her a dirty look.

"She's right." Marvel said and I felt hurt.

"Fine. I'll do the stupid watch." I said grabbing the bow and arrows as everyone else went to sleep.

"Stupid games… stupid tree…stupid district four who-" I stopped when I heard something. I took out a arrow and put it on the string. I cant keep this thing straight even if it took me the whole games. I pointed it and a squirrel ran out from the bush. I put it down. "I hate this." I sat sitting at the bottle of the tree. Cato has Clove and Marvel has that District four girl. Her name was Pebbles or something like that. If he hadn't of meet her it wouldn't be so bad and maybe he would have stuck up for me but he does what ever she says. I liked it better when he did that for me. He would follow me around like a lost puppy and would do anything for me now he has her and I'm all alone. I know I supposed to have Cato but he's been protecting Clove when ever she's in danger. I looked over at Marvel and he was sleeping with his arm out and Phoebe or whatever was laying on it. I remember the first time I saw them together.

"Where were you?" I asked as he can back all flustered.

"No where." he said and I looked over his shoulder and saw the girl from four looking at him.

"You were with her weren't you?" I asked feeling upset. I have no idea why. We are only friends.

"Who Penelope? We ran into each other and we talked." he shrugged. I turned and saw the boy from 2.

"Holy…" I trailed off as he looked at me and winked. I walked over with Marvel following me trying to stop me.

"Hello." he said once I reached him and his fellow tribute. She was 15 and was nothing special. She looked at me like I was old news and I knew we wouldn't get along.

"Hi." I said batting my eyelashes at him. "I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel." I said waving my hand to him and he nodded at him.

"I'm Cato," dreamy. " and this is Clove." he said and I frowned a little bit at her. We stood there talking as we were lead to our chariots. Marvel wouldn't stop looking about at what's her name and Cato wouldn't take his eyes off of Clove. Of course we made an impression but the pair from 12 stole the show. My eyes snapped open and the moon was directly over head now. How long have I been sleep? I looked up and saw Katniss still in the tree. I laid the bow on the ground next to me and stretched. I stood up and grabbed the bow. I walked around trying to stay awake. My eyes kept darting to Penelope on Marvels arm. What does she have that I don't? I looked over at Peeta at the base of the opposite tree. He looked like he fell asleep watching Katniss. I sat back down and opened my back pack. I pulled out and apple. I pulled off the stem and flicked it at Marvel. He stirred but didn't wake up. I leaned back against the tree and my eyes fluttered shut. I woke up to the sound of crashing between me and Penelope. I heard buzzing and stinging pain everywhere.

"HELP!" I shouted jumping up. Me and Penelope got the worst of it. The nest had landed between us. Peeta, Cato, and Marvel jumped and ran off leaving us there. She ran to the forest and I got about 50 feet before I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I collapsed and I thought about Marvel. Would he miss me? Would he even think of me? I couldnt breath and all the pain suddenly stopped as everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there and listened to the explosions. Is Katniss ok? Did she do this? I asked my self making my way in the direction of the field were the careers had set up camp. I heard running and turned as the redheaded girl crashed into me sending us both sprawling to the ground behind a bush. She pressed me to the ground as I heard more feet rushing past us as she pushed me further down to keep me hidden. She looked up and jumped off me. She started running the way she came from.

"Wait." I called and she stopped. "Why did you do that?" I asked, happy that she didn't kill me though.

"I have a little sister, younger than you. If I hadn't of done that you would be dead." she said running off leaving me there. I went over to the last fire I was supposed to light and I heard a cannon. Every horrible possibilities ran through my mind. I guess I don't need to light this one since our plan went through. I climbed a tree about 15 feet from the pile and waited for Katniss. When it started getting dark I started worrying. What if the careers had gotten her? The anthem started up and I saw the boy from 3 and then the anthem finished. Good Katniss was still alive.

"Katniss, were are you?" I whisper to myself with so much fear in my voice I could hear it. I pulled out my slingshot and curled up in the sleeping bag, missing the feeling having someone next to me. I woke up with the boy from 1 walking around the pile of branches we had set up yesterday. He looked right at the tree I was in and walk off in the other direction. I waited about 3 more hours before I finally climbed down. I walked in the direction of the last fire. When I was about half way there I tripped and landed on my arm.

"Ouch." I hissed to myself. I looked around and I didn't see anyone. I looked at my arm and I only had small bruise. I stood up and kept walking until I heard the four note whistle from Katniss. I started running in the direction it came from when I suddenly felt weight being put on me. I tried rolling but I was tangled in a net.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I yelled at the to off my lungs.

"Rue!" I heard her yell, but she was to far away.

"Katniss! I'm here!" I yelled.

"I'm coming!" she shouted and I laid there waiting trying to get my hand to my back pocket were my knife was.

"Katniss!" I yelled again as I heard two sets of feet running towards me.

"Rue!" she called and I looked in the direction I heard her coming from.

"Katniss!" I called just as I saw her running towards me. I looked in the direction of the other feet and I saw the boy from one running ready to throw a spear. I watched as he threw it and I closed my eye. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I rolled on my side as I heard Katniss shout no then a thud.

"Are there any more?" she asked pointing her arrow around.

"No." I said with tears in my eyes. "No." I said a dozen more times before she walked over to me. I looked over at the boy from one with an arrow in his hand and the front of his shirt covered in blood. She cut the net off of me and pulled my head into her lap. I reached up and she grabbed it giving it a squeeze. I knew there was no hope for me.

"You blew up the food?" I asked.

"Every last bit." she said looking down at me.

"You have to win." I chocked out. My stomach really hurts.

"I'm going to. Going to win…both of us." she said as I heard ringing and everything went blurry for a moment. I heard a cannon for the boy from one and I tightened my grip on her.

"Don't go." I said not letting go.

"Course not. Staying right here." she said pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. I didn't want her to leave and I didn't want us sitting here in the quiet of the forest as I died. I winced at my stomach. I wish my mom was here. Whenever I am in pain or hurt she would sing to me till I fell asleep.

"Sing." I whispered as loudly as I could get out. She looked at me shocked. She sat there starring at me until she coughed and swallowed.

"Deep in the meadow, under a willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here you dreams…tomorrow brings them true" I started to hear ringing again.

"Here is the place I love you." I closed my eyes because everything became to bright and fuzzy.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of…beam ray

Forget…troubles lay

And when…they'll wash away." I couldn't hear the rest of the song with the ringing until she was almost done with it.

"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you." The last thing I heard was a mockingjay whistling my good bye song and my stomach stopped hurting.

* * *

Grr my laptop got a virus. wont be fixed for a while and then next week leaving for maine. thanks all for reading. i'll post another chapter as soon as i can.


End file.
